


anan August 2020 Issue, Ryosuke Yamada

by slipperarentsleeper



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperarentsleeper/pseuds/slipperarentsleeper
Summary: Yamada just didn't want Yuto to get mad t him
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	anan August 2020 Issue, Ryosuke Yamada

"Well you did look professional. You must have hold yourself in front of her, right ? You did a great job."

"You don't look okay, Yutti, please look at me."

"I am looking at you right now, babe. Okay, we need to go home before it's going too late."

"W-wait ! Yutti. Wait for me ! Tell me, was i wrong ?"

"Why should you be wrong ? I said you did a great job. I am proud of you. Now, come on, someone might realize us."

Ryosuke couldn't hold himself anymore. These days had been so hectic. And he couldn't let Yuto ignore him too. He just couldn't. Ryosuke started to sob, his foot stopped walking.

"Y-Yama ? Yama ? Hey ? Why are you crying ?"

Ryosuke couldn't say anything. His body is trembling so much. He really wanted to stop crying but his mind keep imagining how if Yuto really ignored him and left him like that.

Yuto felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't act like that. He is jealous, he knew for sure. So he brought Ryosuke's body into him and cover the smaller with his long coat, then hug him. Luckily tonight Yuto wore a hat so his face could be covered.

But, as if he cared, Ryosuke cried in front of him. _His_ Ryosuke.

"Sorry... I am sorry... I am an asshole, i know..." Yuto kissed Ryosuke's head. "But it can't be helped. I am jealous. Even though i was the one who permitted you, still, i am jealous. I am the one who unprofessional here, haha."

Yuto heard Ryosuke stopped sobbing and be more calm. Yuto won't say anything anymore. His feelings are mixed between jealousy and guilty. Mad at himself too, why can't he be a good boyfriend for Ryosuke ?

Then he heard Ryosuke mumbling. He couldn't hear clearly at what he said because his voice is so small. So Yuto asked him to repeat it again. Then Ryosuke gripped Yuto's shirt, making Yuto's heart thumped so hard because Yama is so cute like this, but he still need to be focused at what Yama said or he would never hear it again.

"I hope she was you, and i was under you."

And Yuto regretted being jealousy the whole day. What is he jealousy for ? His love is unrequited anymore, though.

"Wanna go to my place ?"

Yuto must have learned at what's happened today.


End file.
